Goodbye You Suck
by SsAaKsUuRkAe
Summary: Birthday gift for Sakura. Inspired by Shiloh's Goodbye You Suck. Song belongs to Shiloh. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Rated T just in case. Has alternate ending chapter 2 .
1. Goodbye

Goodbye You Suck

rated T

I don't own Naruto, or the song 'Goodbye you suck' by Shiloh.

--

"Grrrr!" roared Sakuira as she crumpled up yet another peice of paper and threw it intoher already overflowing trash can.

'Writer's block sucks!' screamed Inner Sakura angrily.

'Hell Yah!' Sakura agreed. She'd been trying to write a new song of days, byt everything she wrote sounded....old, as if it had already boon done.

The 17 year old pinkette hadn't been able to wrie for months;ever since her best friend/lead guitarist/secret crush Sasuke Uchiha had left town.

Since then she's learned to play quitar, nowhere near as good as Sasuke but still.

Their band "Tripple S-N" (Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto) had been devistated by Sasuke's dissapearence, and it didn't help that their manager Tsunade was forcing them to write a new hit single.

"You suck Sasuke!" screached Sakura, he hadn't even said goodbye to her.

Tears formed in the corners of Sakura's eyes at the memory of the last she'd seen the raven haired Uchiha.

Flashback

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"called Sakura.

The young Uchiha turned around to look at her, his arms open wide knowing that she'd want a hug.

She jumped into his arms happily and gave him a squeeze, he squeezed her back.

"What's up?" he asked in his usual stoic tone.

"Nothing," she replied relinuishing her hold on the spiky haired boy, "T saw you walkihng and I thought I'd say hi!"

"Ah," he muttered, he seemed gloomier then usual.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the gloomy....ness.

"Nothing," he muttered wraping his arm around her sholder as they walked home from school.

"Don't even think that you aren't gonna tell me," she grumbled.

"Hn," he muttered in response, "Don't worry."

Sakura stopped mid-stride and folded her arms, he was SO not gonna get away with not telling her.

"What?" he asked turning to look at her, "Sakura this is nothing for you to worry about."

She glared at him, "Of course it's my business Sasuke-kun! You're my friend, and I care about you!"

He smirked at the small pinkette, she could be so stubborn, "Fine."

"Yay!" she squeeled, "Now tell me what happened."

"Well I was thinking about how rude Sai is to everyone," he muttered, "maybe we-"

"Sasuke!" growled Sakura, he was SO not lieing to her.

"Fine. I was thinking about-" Sasuke was cut off by something orange tackling him from behind.

"Hey guys!" greeted the orange blob that was Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, "where've you been?"

"I was...with Hinata-chan," he admitted, Sakura could be pretty scary if she wanted to be.

"Oh!" she smiled, "How is she?"

"Hinata-chan is great, and she said says hi!" replied the exuberant blonde, "Ow!"

Sasuke had thrown the blonde energy ball off of him and wrapped his arm around Sakura.

"We'll talk later," he whispered into her ear.

"You know we will," she hissed back.

--

End of Flashback

The hadn't talked, later taht night she'd gotten a text from the young Uchiha.

Her eyes overflowed as she read the text again:

'Saku,

Leaving. Best 4 every1. Change 2 D. S-N.

Getting rid of cell. Don't call.

Srry. Miss U lots. Check ur mail.

Thnx 4 everything.

LUV Sasu'

"We will never change the band name to Double S-N," she whimpered turning off her phone. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, "and I miss you more."

She had checked her mail the moment she'd gotten the text, there was a small box waiting for her. Inside the box there was a guitar pick, it was black with a red and white gan on one side and a white circle on the other. There was also a long thin velvet box, she hadn't opened that yet.

Even thought it was a reminder of the arrogant Uchiha, Sakura kept the pick with her at all times on a long chain around her neck. It was all she had left of her love.

--

Meeting

"We've been over this," grumbled Sakura, "We arent' ready to perform yet! I have severe writer's block!"

"Well get rid of it," ordered Tsunade, the band's manager.

Sakura went silent, she'd only been able to rid herself of writer's block by talking with Sasuke.

Sai and Naruto noticed the pinkette's sudden change in attitude.

Sai placed his hand on Sakura's sholder.

"Tsunade-baachan!" scolded Naruto, "You know that we aren't in a good position right now! Sasuke-teme left three month's ago without talking to any of us! All we got were texts!"

By now Sakura's sholder's were shaking, and her breathing was choppy.

"Look Sakura," said Tsunade, "I know it hurts to lose people you care about, but I think it's best for the band if you'd but all of this behind you. Maybe you could use these feelings to write something new. You could be on top and he'd know that you guys are fine without him."

"No," hissed Sakura througth clenched teeth, "We aren't Triple S-N without Sasuke-kun."

"Then maybe we should change the name of the band," suggested Tsunade.

"Never," growled Sakura as she stood up in rage, her anger rolling off of her in waves. She then stormed out of the room with Naruto and Sai in tow.

"Sakura-chan," whispered Naruto, "relax, we'll be fine."

By now her tears had already begun to flow down her percelain cheeks.

"He's right," added Sai, "You need to relax. All bands take extended breaks once and a while."

"Thanks guys," mumbled Sakrua throught her hushed sobs, "but I think I'm just going to go home now, I want to be alone."

"Okay," muttered Naruto, "see you later."

"See you," added Sai.

"Goodbye guys," mumbled Sakura as she walked away in the direction of her apartment.

--

Two Days Later

Sakura was sitting in her room with her guitar strumming anything that popped into her head, she began fooliing around with different rhythmns and she hummed where she thougt words could be used.

She then stopped and leaned back so her head rested on her headboard and tought the pick around her neck, a single tear rolled down her face.

That's when it came, the need to write, to playsomething; the end of writter's block.

She stayed up until 6:30 a.m. that night writting, revising and fine tunning her master peice. She fell into the first peaceful, dreamless sleep she'd had in a while, with a smile on the ruby red lips.

--

"Tsunade-shishou?" asked Sakrua over her small red cell phone, "I've got great news."

"What?" questioned Tsunade, "What is it Sakura?"

"I've got some new material," Sakura squeeled, "last night I just broke throught my block."

"Fantastic!" cheered Tsunade, "I'll call in the others for a practise right now!"

"See you in a few!" replied Sakura pressing the end button.

--

"So what's up?" asked Naruto, "I thought we weren't continuing the band without Sasuke-teme."

"This song is all about Sasuke," replied Sakura, "This is just so he gets my message."

"Well then," muttered Sai, "shall we begin?"

"Also I'be had Tsunade-sama line up a gig for us next week," ingormed Sakura, "so like Sai said lets get started."

--

"And now," announced the small clubs DJ Tenny (Tenten), "Now for the first time since their lead guiterist vanished, this is Triple S-N!"

The crowd was going nuts as Sakura peeded out from behind the curtain located behind Tenten.

"Alright guys," said Sakura, "It's time."

"Let's fo!" yelled an excited Naruto, "Let's show them we don't need Ssauke-teme!"

The crowd exploded in screams as they took their places on stage.

"Hello Konoha!" Sakura yelled into the mike, "let's get this started!"

Sakura looked aout into the crowd one last time, and her eyes landed on the face of non other than the dark haired guitarist that'd caused the band so much trouble, 'Perfect.'

Sakrua nodded to the young Uchiha as she began to play...

'You're like a guy on the phone in his Lamburghini  
Talking with a male  
While his wife is on the other line  
He will never say he really really truly loves me  
He just doesn't have time  
You're like a friend but that was more like an enemy  
An evil smile will get you anything you need  
No body really knows you cause they just don't have time.  
There is so much more that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

Good-bye you suck  
Never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
I said I never liked you  
So long good luck  
Good bye you suck

You like a bully at my highschool down the street  
Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat  
She will never say she is really really truly sorry  
She will never shine  
You're like the phone call that I always seem to get  
20 times a day just convincing me to place a bet  
I am not gunna answer  
I am not gunna answer  
There is so much of this I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

Good-bye you suck  
Never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
I said I never liked you  
So long good luck  
Good bye you suck x2

Good bye you suckx2

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You were so over rated anyway  
Way to perfect for my taste  
I wish I could've seen this long ago  
The happy ending seeing you alone

There is so much of this that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

Good-bye you suck  
Never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
I said I never liked you  
So long good luck  
Good bye you suck x2

Good bye you suck x7'

'Sasuke,' thought Sakura, 'goodbye, you suck'

--

**A.N.** Okay so I wrote this for Sakura's B-day today!

This fic is inspired buy Shiloh's song 'Goodbye You Suck'

Mostly about Sakura proving to Sasuke and to herself that she doesn't need him.

I'm gonna add an alternate ending, because I already wrote one, but I don't like it as much as I thought I did before.

VOTE IN THE POLL! I'll update faster.


	2. Alternate Ending

Okay So here's my alternate ending!

--

Sakura gazed over to Sasuke only to see the shocked Uchiha leave the club, 'Damn!'

--

"See you guys later!" Sakura called ober her sholder as she walked to the door of her small apartment.

Sakura locked the door behind her as she stepped inside, but she stopped as she went to turn on the lights.

Sakura's eyes widened as she gazed into the eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun?" questioned a shocked Sakura, "How? What? Why are you here?"

Sasuke cupped her face with his hand and looked into her watering eyes, "I came to see you, I wanted to talk with you about you performance, and I still have my key."

"W-why did you leave?" questioned Sakura as tears streamed down her face.

"I had to," replied Sasuke as he whipped away her tears, "It was best."

"How?" she demanded, "How was it best? Who could that have been best for?"

"You," he whispered into her ear as he wraped his arms around her tiny framen "you never would've writen that song if I'd stayed."

Sakura laned into his chest as she continued to cry, he stroked her pettle pink teresses to comfort her.

He let go of the small pinkette and walked ober to her kitchen table and picked up a small box, "I noticed you didn't open it."

"I couldn't," she replied.

"Well you should've," he muttered walking back towards her, "It would've helped you understand."

He opened the box and Sakrua's eyes widened in shock. Inside the small box was a white gold heart shaped locket on a thin silver chain.

Sasuke removed the necklace from the case and opened the locket and showed ther the contents, on one side there was a picture of the both of them, Sasuke's head rested on Sakura's with his arm slung around her sholders. In the other side othe words, 'I'll never leave' were carved in cursive.

Tears flooded from Sakrua's eyes as Sasuke did the clasp around her neck.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear.

"Thankyou," Sakurawhimpered as she wraped her arms around him, "Thankyou for coming back to me."

"Mmm," Sasuke replied hugging her in return.

"Don't ever do that again!" scolded Sakura, "I thougth you really left me!"

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled.

--

**A.N. **So there it is the alternate ending to this fic.

I'm still not to sure that I like this ending but whatever.

VOTE IN THE POLL! I'll update faster.


End file.
